


My Muse

by cajynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Modeling, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: "Of all the offers he received, he was not expecting one from a popular porn magazine. Maybe that’s why he decided to open the letter. Alongside the offer letter he found a few pictures of some of their models. One in particular caught his eye, a blonde man with a piercing gaze and a sinful smile."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	My Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzylilpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylilpeach/gifts).



> Here is my fic for 1st place in my 500 follower giveaway! I hope you enjoy, I definitely went over 2k but with such a good prompt how could I not!

Kiyoomi hadn’t intended to get into the porn industry. He discovered photography when he was younger, finding people to be his favorite subjects. He’d ask his family to pose for him constantly and even managed to bribe his teammates in high school with meat buns. His passion eventually lead him to Zokei University, where he learned much more than he ever could on his own. 

It didn’t take long for magazines to scramble to work with him. He managed to make quite a name for himself. But of all the offers he received, he was not expecting one from a popular porn magazine. Maybe that’s why he decided to open the letter. Alongside the offer letter he found a few pictures of some of their models. One in particular caught his eye, a blonde man with a piercing gaze and a sinful smile. The photographer that worked with him clearly knew what they were doing. The pose, the angle, the lighting. They were almost perfect. Kiyoomi knew he could do even better. 

Without another thought he accepted the offer, and he finds himself now face to face with Miya Atsumu, the man whose photo decided his fate.

“I see they decided to set me up with fresh meat. Ya think you can handle it?”

Kiyoomi keeps his gaze neutral and his voice even. “I think I can handle you just fine.”

A flicker of surprise flits across Atsumu’s eyes before he smirks dangerously. Kiyoomi thinks he just passed a test.

Atsumu strips his shirt off and unzips his jeans to reveal black lace. He lays down on the chaise lounge provided, among other props, and places his thumb in his belt loop and pushes his hair back with his other hand. He’s stunning, but Kiyoomi will make him ethereal.

This is a trial run of sorts. Kiyoomi’s been given free reign of Atsumu, he can instruct him however he pleases. 

“Anything off limits?” he asks. He knows Atsumu is capable of doing work completely nude, but he understands that all models have boundaries, so he makes a habit of asking. 

“You can do whatever you want to me, baby.”

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes but the corner of lips tug up. While he doesn’t like to cross boundaries, he works best when there aren’t many. It allows him the creative freedom to create truly stunning photographs. He picks up his camera, the weight of it grounding him, and he gets to work.

He starts by taking a few aerial shots. Atsumu looks seductively at the camera, parting his lips invitingly before biting his bottom lip. If Kiyoomi were a lesser man he’d lose focus, but he ignores his racing heart and continues his work. Atsumu easily follows the camera’s lens as Kiyoomi moves around. Once he’s satisfied with his first set of photos, he steps back and considers his next move.

“Take off your pants. Keep the underwear.”

Atsumu smirks but thankfully holds his tongue. Apparently he can be professional when he puts his mind to it. He steps out of his jeans slowly, swaying his hips subtly before laying back down. He puts on his best bedroom eyes, and Kiyoomi notices he’s half hard. He takes a steady breath and starts taking more aerial shots. Atsumu grinds his hips, and it feels like he’s looking past the lens right into Kiyoomi’s eyes. Which, he supposes, he technically is. But Kiyoomi knows blatant seduction when he sees it. Still, he continues to ignore the stirring in his own groin. He’s a professional with a job to do. He can sort these feelings out after hours. 

When Kiyoomi is satisfied with the photos, Atsumu leaps out of his seat and rushes over to where the art director stands, not even bothering to put his clothes back on. His smug smile falls from his face, jaw slightly ajar and eyes sparkling.

“Damn. I’d use every single one of these if I could.” 

Kiyoomi beams at the praise from his director. He’s surprised when he turns to Atsumu.

“Well, what do you think?”

“This one’s all mine,” Atsumu declares. He turns to wink at Kiyoomi. “I’ll be seein’ ya.”

He walks off with a wave and gathers his clothes before returning to the dressing room.

Kiyoomi’s confusion must show on his face because the director laughs and offers him an explanation. “Atsumu is one of our best models, but he’s always been very picky about who he works with. After his last photographer left we knew we were gonna need someone good. Looks like you’re that person.” He pats Kiyoomi on the back. “Great work today. I’ll send you the details for Friday’s shoot. Let me know if you have any questions.”

Kiyoomi nods and collects his things before heading home. When he closes his eyes for the night, all he can see is Atsumu staring back at him

  


* * *

  


Two days later Kiyoomi is back in the studio. Atsumu has a partner today, and Kiyoomi does his best to size up the other man. Atsumu rarely shoots with other people. Kiyoomi just hopes they’ll have enough chemistry to make his job easier. 

The second man, Kamei Mitsuru, has long, elegant fingers that Kiyoomi aches to showcase. He knows he can get quite particular with posing, and two models require a little more direction.

“Do either of you mind if I touch you to adjust your positions during the shoot?”

They both shake their heads. Atsumu waggles his eyebrows for good measure and Kiyoomi can’t suppress the small twitch of his lips.

He has Kamei place a hand on Atsumu’s cheek with his thumb grazing his bottom lip. Atsumu’s eyes immediately flutter as he parts his lips. He plays the part well. Perhaps too well, Kiyoomi thinks, when Atsumu turns that gaze on him. Kiyoomi’s mouth goes dry. 

Hidden behind his camera, he begins to take his photos. Kamei has a beautifully intense stare and follows direction well. Atsumu lets Kiyoomi move his body however he pleases, but he does need to remind him to look at his partner rather than the lens on more than one occasion. Kiyoomi tries to convince himself that Atsumu just loves the camera a bit too much much, but he can’t shake the feeling that Atsumu is really looking at _him_.

When Kiyoomi doesn’t react— outwardly, because he’s a professional— Atsumu finally turns his attention to the other model. He presses in close and turns up the intensity, eyes only occasionally flicking over to Kiyoomi and his lens, as if he’s just making sure Kiyoomi is watching him. As if Kiyoomi hasn’t been entranced by him this whole time.

After they finish up, Kiyoomi goes to pack his things. He’s surprised when Atsumu follows.

“Can you swing by my dressing room? There’s somethin’ I wanna show ya.”

Atsumu looks him up and down, winks, and walks away before Kiyoomi can give a response. Not that he needs to think about it. Still, he takes his time, hoping he can make Atsumu squirm just a little bit. And if he’s lucky, maybe a lot.

A few minutes later Kiyoomi knocks on his door. Atsumu opens it and Kiyoomi thinks he sees a flicker of surprise before his expression melts into an easy going smile.

“I knew ya couldn’t resist my charm,” he says, stepping aside and waving Kiyoomi in. 

His pulse races when the lock clicks into place. Atsumu leans against the wall, giving Kiyoomi some space.

“Were ya jealous?”

Kiyoomi scoffs. “Hardly. But I think it’s cute you tried.”

“Ya think I’m cute?” Atsumu leans in dangerously close.

“Don’t twist my words.” Kiyoomi doesn’t lean away.

“How ‘bout I twist somethin’ else?”

Kiyoomi doubles over in laughter. “That was terrible,” he says when he manages to compose himself. 

Atsumu seems undeterred. “Did it work?”

Kiyoomi braces his hands on the wall next to Atsumu’s head and leans in close. Their lips are mere centimeters apart and he can hear Atsumu suck in a small breath. 

“Yes.”

The tension that built over the last few hours finally snaps as he crashes their lips together. Atsumu’s hands fly to Kiyoomi’s waist and he pulls him in closer. Kiyoomi swallows every moan Atsumu makes, swirling his tongue, tasting every choked off noise.

He fists his hands in Atsumu’s hair and tugs experimentally. When Atsumu whines and bucks his hips Kiyoomi pulls a little harder. He kisses along his jawline and neck, teasing the sensitive skin with his teeth but never sinking in. 

“Mark me.” Atsumu’s breath is ragged. “I don’t care. The makeup team can deal with it later. We can edit whatever can’t be covered.”

Kiyoomi does not give into temptation. Instead he distracts Atsumu by pinching at one of his nipples. Atsumu’s grip on him tightens, cock twitching within the confines of his boxers. Kiyoomi’s mouth waters and he drops to his knees. 

A small wet patch is already forming and Kiyoomi can’t resist. He sucks on the head and moans, tasting Atsumu through the thin fabric. Atsumu’s fingers curl in Kiyoomi’s hair and thrusts his hips again. A startled noise escapes Kiyoomi’s lips. 

“Shit. Sorry,” Atsumu pulls his hands away. 

Kiyoomi sits back and hums thoughtfully. “Don’t be.”

He pulls down Atsumu’s boxers in one swift motion and takes him into his mouth. Atsumu’s hands fly back down and grip Kiyoomi’s hair, earning a low moan. When Kiyoomi bobs his head and hollows his cheeks Atsumu cries out. Every noise he makes goes straight to Kiyoomi’s own cock. 

Kiyoomi runs his nails down Atsumu’s thighs, leaving faint red marks. His cock twitches against Kiyoomi’s tongue, so he repeats the motion. Atsumu’s grip tightens. 

“I-if you keep that up this is gonna be over way too soon.”

Kiyoomi pulls off slowly, sucking hard at the head one last time. He looks up at Atsumu and quirks an eyebrow. _Your move._

“God yer gorgeous. C’mere.”

Atsumu pulls him up and leads him over the vanity. They make eye contact in the mirror and Kiyoomi knows exactly how this will go. Atsumu opens a drawer and pulls out a condom and small bottle of lube. 

“You fuck all your photographers?”

“Nah, just you.”

It didn’t really matter to Kiyoomi either way. This was for fun. A fling. But something about that sends a bolt of possessiveness through him and he grinds his cock against Atsumu’s bare ass before biting down on his neck. The moan Atsumu let’s out is gratifying but he pulls off quickly. A faint purple mark starts to bloom. Nothing that would be too hard to cover up, but he’ll have to be careful. 

He pours out some lube and warms it on his fingers. Atsumu props himself up on his forearms and spreads his legs. Anticipation thrums through them both. Kiyoomi prods teasingly at Atsumu’s entrance, enjoying the way he shifts his hips back impatiently. He slips one finger in and they both moan. Atsumu’s head drops down and sweet little mewls spill from his lips. His legs tremble ever so slightly as Kiyoomi twists his finger, thrusting slowly. He takes his time stretching him open, whispering encouragement into Atsumu’s hair as he works his way up to three fingers.

“So good for me. So tight. You’ll feel amazing around my cock.”

Atsumu gasps and lifts his head. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Atsumu pleads.

“”M ready. C’mon, fuck me, Omi.”

Kiyoomi is helpless to deny him. He slips his fingers out and rolls on a condom. They can’t take their eyes off of each other as Kiyoomi pushes in. Atsumu rocks his hips encouragingly, eyes fluttering shut when he bottoms out. His open mouthed smile and breathy moan make Kiyoomi’s cock twitch. No man should be this beautiful.

Kiyoomi grips his hips and fucks into him, picking up speed with each thrust. Atsumu does a terrible job of stifling his moans. Kiyoomi grabs his chin between his thumb and pinky and ring finger, sticking his two others into Atsumu’s open mouth. He presses down on his tongue as it tries to curl around them. Drool begins to drip past the corners of Atsumu’s mouth and Kiyoomi wishes he had his camera. Wishes he could capture this image to keep forever. 

Atsumu is no longer looking at Kiyoomi but himself in the mirror. Vanity becomes him. He looks like a beautiful wreck, but Kiyoomi isn’t done with him yet. Kiyoomi’s other hand moves to take Atsumu’s leaking cock and he strokes it in time with his thrusts. Atsumu braces himself against the table as Kiyoomi pounds into him. He lets out a strangled cry when Kiyoomi finds his prostate.

“There! Yes!” he tries to moan around his fingers.

Kiyoomi can feel his own orgasm building, Atsumu’s tight heat and blissed out expression hurling him closer to the edge.

“So good for me, Atsumu. I want you to come for me,” Kiyoomi growls.

A few well placed thrusts and twists of the wrist have Atsumu spilling over Kiyoomi’s fingers and the vanity. Atsumu clenches around him and Kiyoomi follows right after, hips twitching through his orgasm. 

After they take a few moments to catch their breath, Kiyoomi pulls out and goes to clean up. Before he can, Atsumu takes Kiyoomi’s soiled hand and cleans each finger off one by one using his mouth. He takes his time licking and sucking on each one, staring at Kiyoomi with hooded eyes. Kiyoomi swallows thickly.

“Think we can do that again sometime?” Atsumu asks with a wink?

Kiyoomi doesn’t hesitate. “Absolutely.”

  


* * *

  


And so, just like that, photoshoots become foreplay. Atsumu will stare at Kiyoomi with heated eyes. Kiyoomi will pretend none of it affects him and get perfect shots every time. Once they wrap up, Kiyoomi will meet Atsumu in his dressing room and they’ll fuck away all of the tension they built up. Kiyoomi doesn’t stay and Atsumu doesn’t ask him to. Which is why, as Kiyoomi gets dressed, he’s surprised when Atsumu speaks up.

“So, how’d ya end up in this industry? Yer actually good at what you do, so I can’t imagine you did it in the hopes of gettin’ laid.” Atsumu chuckles. “Though, if ya did, ya really lucked out.”

“Photography has been a passion of mine since I was young.” Kiyoomi sits down on the couch. “Never really knew what I wanted to do with it, just that I really liked photographing people. I worked with several different agencies in and out of college, but when I saw the letter from this company asking me to come work with them, I was intrigued.”

Kiyoomi doesn’t mention how it was Atsumu’s pictures specifically that got him to say yes.

Atsumu looks thoughtful. “Bring yer portfolio next time.”

“What? Really?” 

Atsumu never showed any interest in Kiyoomi outside of their trysts before. 

“Yeah. I’ve seen what ya can do with me. I wanna see what else you can do.”

For the first time Atsumu gives him a genuine smile rather than a teasing smirk. Kiyoomi returns it easily. 

“Okay, I will.”

  


* * *

  


True to his word, he brings his portfolio to their next shoot. Atsumu’s gaze lacks its usual heat. The camera can’t tell the difference, but Kiyoomi can. Atsumu seems more playful than outright seductive. Kiyoomi’s heart races in a way it never has before.

After the shoot, he takes his time packing up before meeting Atsumu. He’s shown this portfolio to several agencies, gotten high paying jobs with this portfolio. But Atsumu isn’t an agency. He doesn’t need to fill a spot on his staff. He doesn’t have a reason to want to see his work, he just does. It feels strangely intimate.

He knocks twice before entering, clutching the folder to his chest.

“There ya are. I was starting to get lonely.”

Atsumu is sitting on the couch fully clothed, an odd but not unwelcome sight. Kiyoomi joins him and wordlessly hands Atsumu the folder, watching intently for his reaction. Atsumu’s eyes widen the moment he opens it. His fingers trail gently over each photo as he inspects it, taking his time with each one. Kiyoomi swells with pride. 

Eventually, Atsumu gets to the nature shots. People are his favorite subjects, but being out in nature always helped calm his mind. He should pick it up again. Atsumu’s mouth opens in a soft ‘o’.

“These are beautiful, Omi. You really see the world like this?”

“I…” 

The question catches Kiyoomi off guard. All his life he’d received praise for his skill and execution. But for Kiyoomi he’s only been able to capture the beauty in the world and in people because he sees it there without the lens. And Atsumu noticed that.

“I do,” Kiyoomi says with a small smile.

Atsumu finally looks up and smiles back. He sets the folder aside and cups Kiyoomi’s face, kissing him sweetly. It’s nothing like their other hooks up. This isn’t rushed or frenzied. They take their time, unraveling each other piece by piece, until they’re a tangled mess of limbs. Atsumu’s head rests on Kiyoomi’s chest and he strokes his hair. Kiyoomi doesn’t know how long they stay like that until Atsumu pops his head up.

“Go on a date with me.”

Kiyoomi laughs and says teasingly, “This doesn’t count?”

Atsumu flicks his forehead. “No way. This Friday night ‘m takin’ ya out to dinner. My treat, wherever ya wanna go.”

“You take your other photographers out on dates?” Kiyoomi asks, but he’s smiling. He already knows the answer.

“Only you, Omi. Only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/)!


End file.
